The Consequences Of Dumbledore
by AnonAnnie
Summary: After Dumbledore's death a few years after the first defeat of Voldemort, things change. His former responsibilities are given to somebody else and Harry Potter's safety is reevaluated. What else could be reevaluated?


**The Consequences of Dumbledore. **

A/N - AU. Dumbledore dies a few years after that fateful night on Halloween. With him no longer being around, things change.

Chapter one written for THC but will be continued.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's death shocked the wizarding world. There was no indication that the beloved wizard would pass away so suddenly due to 'natural circumstances'. Everybody who cared would remember that he died at 20:29.

Thousands turned up to his funeral to pay their respects. Every newspaper wrote about him - some nice, some scandalous. Dumbledore's life was put on display for all to see, regardless if the facts were true or not.

There were many who believed that there was something suspicious about Dumbledore's passing. The newspapers loved these stories. However, when the notion of Harry Potter's safety was brought up, the suspicion grew. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was hidden away from the Wizarding World for his safety - at least, that's what Dumbledore had told everybody when he whisked the boy away.

The boy would be five-years-old now. Nobody, even those who were close to him, had seen him since the death of his parents.

Who was here to protect him now? Who could possibly replace Dumbledore on this task? Who knew where the boy was? Was Harry Potter even alive?

The Ministry of Magic decided to delve into the newly risen suspicion. Millicent Bagnold, the Minister at the time, had grown suspicious of the old wizard before his death. She had countless departments picking apart everything the deceased wizard had done, searching through all of his folders and Baghold personally turned her attention on ensuring that Harry Potter was actually safe.

* * *

"Headmistress McGonagall, I trust you know why we've called this meeting," Minister Baghold stated as she walked around the headmistress' office. The one that had once belonged to Dumbledore and had been ransacked by the ministry two months prior.

McGonagall nodded her head. "To check on the progress of the students."

"Not exactly," she replied, looking her directly in the eye. "To gain an understanding about a student who will be joining you when he comes of age. Harry Potter. We trust you know where he is."

"I do."

"Brilliant. You will be directly responsible for his safety and wellbeing," Baghold declared picking up a quill and examining it. "I'm sure monthly reports of his general emotional and physical state would not be too much of a burden - he is a celebrity after all and we cannot be seen to have neglected him."

McGonagall cleared her throat, ever eyes flickering away from the Minister for a few moments before focusing on the woman in front of her who had turned back to her at her silence. "In that case, Minister, we need to have a much-needed talk about the neglect and abuse this boy is enduring, as I am sure you are aware of."

The look on the Ministers face showed she did not know what the witch was talking about.

"Harry Potter is with relatives. This keeps him protected by blood magic against anybody who wishes to find him. However, they are vile and cruel. After Harry hid in the cupboard under the stairs… they elected to make it his bedroom. He…" McGonagall paused. "He endures emotional abuse daily and on occasion physical."

Millicent Baghold stared at her gobsmacked for a whole minute before regaining her composure. "Then it's time we pay him a visit."

"Minister," she said almost hesitantly - this was very unlike her. "You may wish to relook into the case of Lily and James Potter's death. Sirius Black did not receive a trial."

"Are you saying-"

"Let's focus on the boy first."

Baghold nodded firmly. She was pleased that Minerva McGonagall was so truthful with her. So far, everybody at the Ministry has proven how honest and caring Dumbledore was. She knew there was something, though why that had to involve a five-year-old was beyond her.

* * *

Harry Potter jumped up and quickly slipped himself into the corner of the room. He liked being under the stairs because he wasn't in the way as much. He turned his head in the direction of the banging before listening to Uncle Vernon shout at the noise and open the front door. "Quiet! You'll wake my son!" he bellowed.

Harry didn't know they were expecting visitors - and by the sound of it, neither did Uncle Vernon.

"My apologies, Mr Dursley. We are here to talk to you about Harry."

Him? What did he do now? Uncle Vernon would not be happy about visitors here for Harry.

"You're one of those freaks! Out of my house!"

"Vernon!" a hushed whisper alerted Harry to his Aunt's attendance in the conversation.

Harry couldn't make out what else she had said. He quickly moved from his squeaky bed, unfortunately missing the reply from the person at the door and his uncle in the process, and placed his ear at his door.

He only heard scuffling towards the living room. Had they left?

"What'd you wanna know then?" Uncle Vernon grumbled.

"Where is Mr Potter at the moment, sir?" a different female voice asked.

Harry tiptoed to look out of the vent but couldn't see into the living room. How many people were here to talk about him? What did they want?

"Asleep. It's nearly half past eight in the evening," Aunt Petunia answered matter-of-factly.

"May we speak with him?" the same mysterious female asked.

"You cannot come into my house and demand such things!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Harry sat back on his bed for a moment in thought. His uncle seemed furious at the visitors which wasn't common for him. Visitors were always important because it showed the world who he was. Harry wasn't allowed to talk to visitors unless he was given permission - he wasn't very good at talking. Maybe that's why his uncle was angry. They wanted to talk to Harry and everybody knew how often he messed up. They must be mistaken and want Dudley.

Harry stood up with as much confidence as he could muster. His aunt and uncle were too polite to tell the visitors their mistake and that it wasn't Harry they wanted. The five-year-old knew he would get in trouble for this but it would help them and he knew they'd understand. He pushed the door open slowly.

The adults were talking but this time Harry wasn't paying attention to the words they were saying. It only took him a few steps before he was in the living room and slowly the voices came to a halt. Even Uncle Vernon fell silent at the sight of him.

"I think you got it wrong," Harry spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "You asked for me but you want Dudley. He is a really good boy."

Silence was his only response for a few seconds before his aunt jumped up and knelt down beside him. "Go back to bed, Harry. It's late."

Harry looked up at her. She looked really worried. Was that his fault? "I'm sorry." He turned to leave.

"Harry," a voice called him back and he turned to look at one the mystery females. "Have either of these muggles ever hit you?"

Harry paused as he tried to work out who 'muggles' were before deciding he meant his aunt and uncle. The 'muggles' instantly began defending themselves, Uncle Vernon practically screaming at the visitors who sat patiently giving their sole attention to the boy. He looked at them and nodded. "Only when I'm really bad," he whispered unsure if they could hear him or not.

His Aunt glared at him before walking out of the room. Harry looked down, ashamed at his actions. He wasn't allowed to tell anybody that _and_ he didn't do as his aunt said when she asked. He wouldn't be getting food tomorrow and maybe not the day after that too. He knew it wouldn't be as bad as when he dropped his uncle's bacon though - nothing could be as bad as that.

Harry could not be more wrong. His aunt returned within a few seconds with a plastic bag. Harry stepped back and saw she had emptied all of his belongings into it. The plastic bag was thrust into his arms. "No! Please! Aunt Petunia! I'm sorry! I'll be good!"

"Silence, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him towards the strangers. "Have the little freak."

"Vernon, go check on Dudley," his aunt ordered. His aunt never told Vernon what to do. Harry looked up at him and was absolutely astonished that he followed her orders and stalked out of the room.

Aunt Petunia sat down on the couch calmly and indicated for Harry to sit down too. He did so without hesitation, perhaps now she'd keep him.

"We were never consulted about keeping Harry here long term or even having him at all. We cannot provide him with what he needs and cannot control his freakish abilities. He is the same as his freakish parents and it's a danger to my perfect boy. I am not a cruel person and did not send him to an orphanage. Now I beg you - take him with you."

Harry looked down at his knees and tried to hold back the tears. He didn't want to leave. Eventually, after the adults confirmed they would take him, he let the tears fall down his cheeks willingly and hugged his aunt. She always gave good hugs - he only had a few from her but they were always good. "Bye."

"Things will be better now… for you. They can help you," she told him.

"20:29, July 14th. Harry Potter has been taken into protective custody of the Ministry of Magic."

20:29. Harry remembered that. 20:29. Those numbers changed his life - to what extent the boy did not know.

Harry held his belongings in one hand and accepted the hand of the woman who led him out of his home. He looked back sadly and saw Dudley in the window. Harry let go of the woman's hand and waved goodbye to him. He was almost able to smile when he waved back. Almost.

* * *

While half of the Wizarding World remembered 20:29 as the time Dumbledore left this world, Harry Potter would remember it as the time he was taken away from his family. Eventually, he would realise it was the start of a new beginning, a better one.

* * *

Written for the Houses Competition.

House: Gryffindor

Year: 4 stand in.

Category: Standard

Prompt: Time, 20:29 or 8:29pm.

WC: 1722

Beta's: DrinkCocoa, Sogo


End file.
